Explanations
by Skytracer
Summary: Oneshot. Crystal is lost for words. Gold is... being Gold. Slight MangaQuestShipping


If there was one thing Gold didn't believe in, it was putting thoughts into words. Why go through all that trouble, when you could be using that time to already be out there, showing people how words absolutely failed to describe his awesomeness? There was some saying somewhere that went, "If you can't explain it simply, you don't understand it well enough". Figures; the guy probably was an idiot anyway.

It was just as frustrating when people simply refused to take a simple "I just did" as an answer whenever he did something befitting of his majesty, like effortlessly using only his cue to balance a pokeball, or letting half the pokemon in the day care out for a walk ("they looked bored!"), or replacing all of Ruby's expensive fur wax with glue ("it lasts longer!"). That particular one had resulted in a massive haircut for the pokemon, a traumatised Ruby and a throbbing sore on Gold's head where Crystal had mercilessly thwacked him. For his most stellar effort yet no less, she must have misunderstood the situation; he deduced. People were always going on about how he didn't think about the consequences when really, all he wanted was the best for them, was it not?

Which brought him to review the current predicament he was in.

He had always prided himself on being the only one of the dex holders who could extricate some form of exasperation from Crystal, and had made it a little (not so secret) pet hobby of his, just to see how riled up she could get.

By Morty's eyes had he outdone himself this time.

If Crystal had been angry before, she looked positively livid now. As it was she had managed to back him up against a wall, nearly towering over him in the process (damn that delayed growth spurt). Her hands were on her hips, but they spasmed occasionally, as if contemplating the urge to strangle the teenager in front of her, while her eyes promised the untold pain that awaited him in their blue depths.

Gold would've found the monobrow hilarious if he wasn't on the business end of her rage.

"What, did you do?" she exclaimed almost in hysterics, gesturing at the sight before them as if it would suddenly grow wings and fluffy white clouds and poof itself out of existence. So, Gold had thought the office was a little overheated. Sure, opening the windows just a little could hurt right? Even disregarding the fact that there was a blizzard raging outside Prof. Elm's lab in New Bark, what could possibly go wrong, right?

"I... uh... heh?" came Gold's eloquent reply.

Crystal's eyes swept despairingly at six months worth of research, some under merrily melting piles of snow, scattered haphazardly on the desk, on the floor and Lugia knows where beyond the confines of the lab where the wind had blown the papers everywhere she could see, and likely some places she couldn't. It wasn't like she hadn't told Elm to make backup copies of anything that could go wrong, but these were handwritten research notes taken in the field, getting sorted out for archival in the computers. Somewhere on her head she felt another vein pop out.

"Six months Gold, six firetrucking (whoa) months of work down the drain, along with it the original records of all the legendary pokemon of the Jhoto region to boot. _Originals_. You think suicune's just going to pop out of nowhere, pose for a photo and jump back into the deep blue _damn straight _he's not! When Prof. Elm hears about this-"

Something clicked.

"Prof. Elm will what?" Crystal didn't like the way this was going.

"I dunno, you think he's gonna be mad, 'specially when he finds out what actually happened to his beloved tulips would he?"

No. He wouldn't.

The smirk now evident on his face promised he would. And then some.

"I dunno Kris, I mean yeah, six months is a long time and all, but with your _amazing_ skills it would be a cinch compared to the Prof's _beloved _tulips wouldn't it?" Gold was on a roll and he knew it and Crystal slowly found that it was her turn to be backed against a wall while Gold's advancing face quickly blocked out any sense of coherent thought. Struggling to disguise her oncoming blush as anger she desperately floundered around for a comeback.

"Your _actions_ Gold, if you can't explain them well enough-", She stopped as she realized that their faces were mere millimetres from each other and closing. The lab wall graciously greeted the back of her head with a dull thunk as she ran out of move to manoeuvre. The last thing she saw was Gold angling his head slightly to the side as she shut her eyes, face heated and-

"Explain _this _then."

Felt a gust of cold wind in her face.

_Dammi- _Wait, _wha-?_

As Gold sailed out of the lab into the now receding blizzard, hand waving a cavalier goodbye, Crystal wondered if Suicune really would pop out of nowhere for a photo. And deduced that that guy, probably was an idiot after all.

* * *

><p>Facebook working as the new tumblr brings pictchars. And plot bunnies. Read and review please!<p> 


End file.
